


Five

by egobanging



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: M/M, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobanging/pseuds/egobanging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were allowed in the room. He wasn't breathing on his own. He wasn't alive on his own. Suzy kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. I could see the need on her face. She was begging for him to kiss back. It hurt. A second tear escaped. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

I held Suzy close. I knew what she was feeling. We were the only ones who knew what each other felt. Empty. Emotionless. Broken. She cried into my chest in the waiting room as I was forced to be strong.  
My chest felt empty. I couldn't feel anything. Everything was numb including my emotions. It was almost like I was the one who died.  
Fuck. I hoped he wasn't dead, but I could feel this wasn't going to turn out well. I let a tear escape. 

 

One. 

 

We were allowed in the room. He wasn't breathing on his own. He wasn't alive on his own. Suzy kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. I could see the need on her face. She was begging for him to kiss back. It hurt. A second tear escaped. 

 

Two.

 

Everyone had said what they wanted to even though Arin wasn't listening. He couldn't listen even if he wanted to. I wanted to be the one to revive him. I knew that was impossible. 

"Arin," I spoke slowly. Grasping onto his name. I wasn't ready to let it go. "Arin," I choked on his name. It always tasted so bittersweet. "Arin, I wanted to grow old with you." I could feel a third one coming. "Arin, I- I, fuck. I wanted to be-" I was choking now. Choking on the thought of letting him go. "We were soulmates. Our chemistry was so perfect. Your laugh made me happy." My tears were falling, and so was I. "Arin, you were always there for me. You- you loved me. Nothing ever felt real. I always felt like I was floating when I was around you. Fuck." I was sobbing. I wiped my eyes and grabbed his hand. It was so cold. "I hope I made you feel the same. I loved you, I love you, and I always will love you. Sleep tight, buddy." I kissed him. I needed to. It hurt so bad but it was what I needed.

 

Three.

 

Everyone was dressed in black. Black for sorrow. I met up with Suzy and held her hand the whole time. I knew she needed it. I knew I needed it. I heard all the words people said but nothing processed. 

I felt my body collapsing. Nothing was working. I was panicking, but nothing showed. I looked heartless. I felt heartless. I walked up to his coffin. I opened my mouth to say something, but all the came out were the tears from my eyes. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" 

 

Four.

 

It was a sunny day. It's been 3 months since the day I lost myself. I was visiting his grave. I came around every once and a while. He's a good listener. I sat next to his grave. On the left side. I always sat on the left side. He preferred me on that side because it was his "good side" but I think all sides are his good side. "So, Arin, I've got this really funny story that I've been wanting to tell you."

 

Five.


End file.
